The Uniform!
by R. Focker
Summary: When Gene and Aisha get into a little fight, things get out of hand. Upset and offended, Aisha runs off and Gene watches her go. Could a fight so small lose the member of the OLS crew? Or could it lead to bigger better things? You gotta read to find out,
1. OhBoy

Disclamer: I Don't own OutLaw Star! Me and Aisha Clan Clan the Author from Two + Two Wrote this so Get a life and no flams!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gene, you jerk!" Aisha yelled out at a rather confused Gene Starwind, flinging a ruined C'tarl C'tarl uniform at him, "What did you do to them?!"  
  
"What? All I did was put it in the washer!" the red headed outlaw defended himself, catching the thrown white fiberglass.  
  
"You don't put _fiberglass_ in the WASHER!" Aisha snapped, glaring at him, "You're gonna pay for the damages to my armor!"  
  
"Like Hell I am!" Gene stood up from his seat on the couch at Aisha's unreasonable demand, "Who's letting you stay here for _free_?! ME! Who pays for all the goddamn food you eat?! ME! Who makes the money to get the food?! ME!"  
  
"I work more than _YOU_ do, mister Make-it-big!" The C'tarl C'tarl folded her arms over her chest and snarled at him.  
  
"You work as a fricking waitress! I'M A BOUNTY HUNTER! I MAKE MORE MONEY IN ONE BOUNTY THAN YOU DO IN A YEAR!" He balled his hands into fists, knuckles turning white, "You bitch!.... I'm always the one doing things wrong in your view! A true C'tarl C'tarl this.. A True C'tarl C'tarl that.. Well Aisha I'm no fucking C'tarl C'tarl! Or won't your damn "C'tarl Pride" even let you realize that?!"  
  
"Fuck you..." Aisha's hand slashes out and slaps him, her eyes brimming with tears, "At least I _have_ a steady job. At least I _have_ pride..." she wipes away the pearly tears and storms out of the house...  
  
Gene rubbed his cheek where her nails left shallow scratches and yelled out at her as she closed the door "Well looks like the C'tarl pride is just standards for whores! Have fun fighting over which corner is yours today with your fellow C'tarl bitches honey!". Slamming the door behind her, Aisha cringed at the last insult Gene yelled just loud enough for her to hear. She was glad she was outside, and Gene couldn't see her cry like this. Walking down the road in just her green uniform dress, she stilled her tears and consoled herself with Gene bashing...  
  
"Fucking bitch, I'm always doing wrong. I'm glad she's gone!..." Gene stroked the scratches on his cheek and flopped back down on the couch. "Always complaining for some reason or another, she doesn't know how good she's got it! Fucking Bitch!" Gene thought as he laid down. On the other side of the spectrum, Aisha walked down the alley ways, street lights coming on to brighten up the dark street she walked aimlessly down.  
  
"Why does he have to be such a bastard all the goddamn time?! I coulda done my own fucking laundry!.... And I'm notta whore..." she grumbles and looks up at the neon signs, finding a familiar bar sign and walking in…  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Aisha sat down at the bar, pulling the hem of her dress down a bit as she did so, feeling very self concious about her appearance after the fight. 'Im notta whore' she thought again with a scowl. "Bartender!" The C'tarl called out, determined to get very drunk, "whatever's strongest!". The bartender, a rather portly man with a bushy grey mustache, looked at her with a warm smile and set down a glass of a blue, syrupy looking drink,  
  
"It'd blow away a human, so I think it could actually affect one of you C'tarl" he smiled again, looking at her race revealing ears. Aisha eyed the glass suspiciously, and drank the shot, smiling at the familiar burn as it went down her throat, "how's about another?"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Gene woke up abruptly, for seemingly no reason at all. Gasping a little as his hand brushed the wound he forgot was there, he stood up and adjusted his clothes back in place. "She'll get over it and come home. She always does" he mumbled to himself, walking out the door to get a drink. A drink always fixed his problems, well, at least until he woke up the next morning.  
  
'Maybe I was a little too harsh to Aisha' Gene thought bitterly, kicking an empty can of yebisu down the dirty street, 'maybe I should be a _little_ nicer to her, I mean, she _did_ save my ass back there at the Strongest Woman in the Universe contest…'. Thoughts of their fight bothered him, eating at him, until he felt himself feeling guilty about something he wouldn't normally view as his fault. Hell, when did he ever think something was his fault?  
  
'I guess I could of just got Jim to fix it for her…' where the last thoughts that ran through his head before Gene walked into the bar, in which the first thing he saw was a _very_ drunk Aisha Clan Clan. Aisha sat in her drunken state, tired and angsty. Sighing slightly every once in a while, she mumbled her woes to the world and raised her hand to the bartender "gimme another..."  
  
Gene looked at her while approaching the bar, not sure if he was amused or worried by her, 'I never knew she drank..'. "Hey Aisha" he called out taking a seat next to her. Aisha drank another shot and stared at him for a moment, not recognizing him, and looked away, asking for another drink.  
  
Gene smiled a little at her, and ordered a drink of his own, "I'm sorry about the fight... I was just trying to get Jim off my case and do all the laundry... if your still mad I understand. I'll go out and have your armor fixed if you still want me to". He took a long drink from his cup and looked up at her, waiting for a response.  
  
Aisha however, turned and looked at him rather confused, still in a drunken daze, "what'er you talking about?"  
  
The redhead looked at her, a little concerned, and rose an eyebrow, "Remember… I put your armor through the washer…"  
  
She cocked her head to the side, looking at him strange, before downing another glass, "I don't even know who you are… Bartender! Another!"  
  
"Aisha, how many of those have you had?" Gene smiled, 'she must really know how to hold her liquor…'  
  
Aisha looked at the little glass of blue drink as the bartender set it down in front of her and smiled a little, "umm... i dunno. Whoer you again?" she looked Gene again and picked up her glass, teetering a little in her seat, "I think I missed it the firs' time"  
  
'she's wasted' he frowned, touching her shoulder to steady her, "Aisha, it's me Gene…"  
  
"Gene? You look familiaerr... Do you hang with this tall guy? He's uh, about this tall, lotsa scars and stuff, red hair *she motioned his proportions with her arms, holding her drink carefully as to not spill it*, uhhh... somethin' starwind?". She giggled a little, her eyes slightly glazed over, and put the next shot of the blue drink to her lips.  
  
"Aisha, it's me, Gene Starwind, remember?" He couldn't help but smile as she described him, her drunken gestures making her look five years old.  
  
"Gene..? Gene! Good to see you! Have a drink!..." She emptied her glass and smiled at him, the contents of the past 10 or so drinks erasing the events of the previous fight from her memory for a time, "Me? I'm not as think as you drunk I am!". Aisha hiccuped and put her hand to her mouth giggling, and set down her cup, motioning the bartender to hook her and her new drinking buddy up with another.  
  
"Aisha, I think you had enough", Gene nodded his head 'no' to the bartender, and asked, almost more to himself than the man behind the counter, "Hey, what the hell is that blue shit?"  
  
"A C'tarl beverage" the tender shrugged, then pointed to a sign above the counter, "I don't assume any responsibility for the customers, I just gettem what they ask for"  
  
"Oh boy, she really _is_ wasted!" Gene looked back and forth to the bartender to Aisha, unbelieving.  
  
"Ummm uh, didn't you hear me? I want another one of those funky blue thingies…" Aisha shakes her empty little glass and looked at it with a pout.  
  
Letting his hand rest on Aisha's shoulder again, Gene took her glass from her and set it down, "Aisha you've had enough. Come on I'll walk you home"  
  
"But Idun wanna" Aisha pouted again, standing up as he asked her to, and forgetting her earlier self consciousness, didn't check the hem of her C'tarl uniform, which by now had ridden rather high up.  
  
Despite himself, Gene couldn't help but see this, couldn't help but get ideas of things he'd like to do, but quickly dismissed from his thoughts "Aisha I think you've had enough". She pouted a little more and let him lead her to the door, looking back confusedly as shouts and cat calls followed her out, "Not even one more?"  
  
Looking over his shoulder at the hoard of men enjoying the sight of the short skirted C'tarl, Gene looked back at Aisha and shook his head 'no' again. "No Aisha. You're completely wasted, and I'm not gunna let you get drunk and fall asleep at the bar with assholes like that. Who knows what would happen to you in there!"  
  
"Hey baby! Why not go home with a real man?" was the last shout heard as the door closed behind them and they walked down the dimly lit alley way. "I'm not wasted, just alil tired, thas' all" Aisha stumbled a little and almost fell, standing back up and pulling away from gene. "I can walk by myself"  
  
"Aisha no you can't!" Gene called after her, Aisha taking a few steps and falling over. "See? You're totally wasted" He walked over to her on the dirty alley way road and picked Aisha up, deciding to carry her home.  
  
"Pumme down!" Aisha squirmed around in his arms, pushing herself away from him.  
  
"No! Aisha, for once in you life just accept a lil' help ok?"  
  
"Geeoff me!" she yelled, pushing away from him, and in her drunken daze, physically exhausting herself in the weak attempt to be put down  
  
"Aisha you're drunk! I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all. You almost fell two times back there" Gene tried to calm her, but still she tried to get down. "Besides we've got quite a ways go 'till we're back home, so best just sit back and enjoy the ride".  
  
"No! Pumme down! Leggo of me! Pumme down..." Aisha lay still in his arms, her struggling getting the best of her. Her eyes closed and she went limp, her hair coming loose from its pleat because of her struggling and tumbling down behind her. Aisha sighed as she slipped into unconsciousness, and snored lightly as she slept.  
  
"Why?" Gene sighed and shook his head, "Why can't she ever take any help?". He smiled a little and kept walking.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Gene laid Aisha down on the couch, finally having arrived at S&H headquarters. "She's gunna be hungry when she wakes up. I better start cooking something now" Gene mumbled, walking into the kitchen, "It has sure been a while since I cooked something for someone…"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A serving of burnt rice and two grease fires later, Gene walked out of the kitchen with a plate of a successful attempt at shrimp and rice, "Aisha, dinner's ready!". She snuggled into the couch cushions and grumbled something incomprehensible. "Come on Aisha I made your fav! Sea Food!" He squatted down beside her, holding the plate close to her head so she could smell it.  
  
"My head fucking hurts, damnit. Go away" She pushed her head further in-between the couch cushions.  
  
"Ah, the joy of the ever famous hang over" Gene set down the plate and walked back into the kitchen, coming back a few moments later with a bottle of aspirin, "Here, take these".  
  
"Yeah well, fuck you..." Aisha took the bottle and broke off the lid, taking two pills out of the bottle… and swallowing the rest.  
  
"Jesus, Aisha! You don't have to be so fricking mean…" He walked back to the kitchen to get his own plate, "I was just trying to be nice, damn!"  
  
Leaning back into the couch, Aisha popped the two pills she took out back into the bottle and jammed on the broken lid, "I didn't have to be so mean? _I_ didn't have to be so mean? Yeah, that's pretty accurate there..." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dinner?" Aisha picked up the plate questioningly from the coffee table and watched Gene walk into the kitchen to get his. "What's with him?"  
  
Sitting down next to her on the couch, Gene began to eat his creation, "I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry about earlier. And if you want, I'll go get your uniform fixed"  
  
"Damn, Gene. I'm not mad about the fricking armor anymore. How could you say that about me?!" She slams down the plate back onto the coffee table, having only played with her food, "What is your problem?! Where did you get the nerve to call me that?! You didn't find me out on the street selling myself!"  
  
"I said I was sorry…" he frowned, mentally kicking himself for his comments made earlier that day.  
  
"Sorry… you think sorry can fix this?! You put down my race, my pride, and me, with your fucking insults! I can't just forgive that!" she stood up from her seat, not sure how to handle herself.  
  
"Aisha, how many times have you put me down, hu? About five million times! I put down your race once and your still pissed four hours later!"  
  
"Once?" She stood, beginning to shake with the anger she felt towards him, "You've called me a monster every day since we met. To you, I'm nothing but that damn C'tarl bitch who eats you out of house and home! I work my ass off to pay for myself! I don't HAVE to stay with you guys! But I do! Because I-"  
  
"Because what?" Gene glared at her, "Because they won't let you go back home? I had nothing to do with you getting kicked out of the Empire, I was dragged into this whole mess!"  
  
"I was invited back to the empire three months after being expelled! But I still stayed with you guys! Because I-... screw this, you wouldn't understand..."  
  
"Understand what Aisha? There's a lot I don't understand right now, but maybe if you'd explain some things I might be able to make sense of it all" he snapped.  
  
Aisha looked at him skeptically and sighed, "Its better that you don't know..." She shook her head, and walked down the hallway to her room.  
  
"Aisha, look… If it's something about me, I don't care. Ever since we met at Blue Heaven I felt sorry for you, I just want to help"  
  
"Sorry for me? Want to help? What a joke.." she mumbles and closes the door to her room behind her  
  
Gene watched her disappear into the depths that was her room and sighed, "I'll never understand you Aisha". He laid back, finishing his dinner, and closed his eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Aisha?" Gene woke up a half an hour later, and wondering if Aisha was alright he wandered to her room. Aisha lay on her back, hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling, counting brush strokes in the paint job, while Gene quietly turned the handle to her room and opened the door.  
  
"Why can't I just tell him?" Aisha mumbled to the privacy of her room, not noticing as Gene peered inside to look for her, "I love him, I should be able to tell him that!"  
  
"Wha..........???" Gene fell over at her exclamation, and hoped she hadn't heard.  
  
Today was not his lucky day.  
  
The depressed C'tarl C'tarl scrambled up off her bed and saw the open door at the sound of Gene's surprised fall, "shit!"  
  
"What are you doing here!" Aisha yelled at him, mad that she hadn't heard him open her door  
  
"I woke up... I was a lil worried about you... What did I do wrong? I have a right to worry about you don't ?!" Gene got up off the floor and defended himself, it felt to him like that's all he had been doing the past few days.  
  
"You didn't even knock! What if... what did..." Aisha stuttered as she silently hoped he hadn't heard her talking. 'I don't really love him' she told herself, 'He's just a friend, when he's not being an asshole'  
  
"sorry.... " Gene hung his head a little and sighed, "I was just, worried about you that all…"  
  
"Did you... I mean... you didn't..." Aisha couldn't bring herself to say, what if he hadn't heard anything? It might tip him off!  
  
"I did what? Well, I heard you talking, about… about me…" He blushed a bit and raised his eyebrow, "Do you really love me?"  
  
"I said no such thing! How dare you accuse me of that! Get out!" The flustered C'tarl yelled at him, denying it for as long as humanly, or c'tarly, possible.  
  
"Ok.. I'll leave. But if you love me Aisha, this is your last chance to say something. When I leave, I'll forget everything you said, and things will go back to normal. You and me'll fight almost everyday, and I'll start dating Melfina, or Iris, or Suzuka. Who ever'll have me" Gene nodded his head to her, and turned to leave.  
  
"No… don't… I-... I don't... I mean, I..."  
  
"Make your choice now Aisha, or forever hold your peace" he stopped and folded his arms, leaning in the doorway.  
  
"I just-... I can't-... I don't know damnit!" Aisha crumbled to the floor  
  
Running to catch her as she fell, Gene held her to him, "Aisha all you all right?"  
  
"Damnit, why can't I just hate you?!" her back rose and fell with her dry sobs, echoing in the room around them.  
  
Gene grinned a little, "Because I'm cute, that's why!" he lifted her head, and drew her into a kiss. She looked up at him, her blue eyes glinting with surprise, before pushing herself up and away from him. Aisha backed into the corner and floded her arms protectively over herself,  
  
"I'm not your whore..."  
  
"I know your not Aisha" He smiled warmly at her, standing up ".... But I'd like you to be my girlfriend, maybe something more than that…"  
  
"I-... but you..." Aisha stood hating herself, cursing her sudden stuttering problem.  
  
"What's it gunna be Aisha?"  
  
"I don't know if.. if I can trust you..." she looked at him, tears about to spill over the edges of her dark blue eyes for the second time that day  
  
Gene walked toward her, almost looking hurt "You can trust me. I'm not like I was earlier today I..... we got off to a bad start"  
  
"You're not just gonna screw me and walk off Gene! I'm not one of those one time girls you pick up out on the street corner!" she walked back, cornering herself even more as Gene approached her.  
  
"I'm not that type of man Aisha... I didn't want to fall in love with them because of my work. I was afraid that if I killed a bounty, one of his friends or brothers might come after me and kill them! You on the other hand, are strong, sexy, and can handle your self well…"  
  
"Then why did you make them fall in love with you…?"Aisha looked at Gene, a tear falling and leaving a dark trail down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry…" Gene wiped it away with his thumb and kissed the spot where it once was.  
  
"I-I don't cry!" Aisha wiped her eyes, feeling helpless.  
  
"Aisha I love you. I will never leave you, I will never betray you…" Gene said, picking her up and carrying her to her bed.  
  
She looked up at him and blue eyes stared back into her own, "You are mine then..." and she reached up and kissed him.  
  
"Aisha... always…" he smiled, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Gene Starwind I hate you! And I love you, and I cant stand you, and I cant live without you" she kissed him again, deeper this time, purring as she explored his mouth.  
  
"Mmm.... I...... Never..... Knew...... You...... Purred...." Gene managed to fit in between gasps,  
  
"You learn something new every day..." Aisha breaks the kiss to catch her breath, and trails feathery kisses down his neck to his collar bone  
  
"Well aren't you full of surprises!"  
  
"Always" she smiled and moved up to kiss him on the lips again. Gene smiled, enjoying the smell of her, the taste of her, the feel of her beneath him, and let his hands begin to roam over her, making her giggle and moan. Aisha laughed as he played, and began peeling off his tight black shirt.  
  
"In a hurry are we?" Gene asked helping her remove it.  
  
"Gene...?" Aisha looked up at him, her blue eyes glittering.  
  
"Yes... What is it Aisha?" losing the smile, Gene stopped, worried that she didn't want this. That he'd taken it too far.  
  
"Do you love me as much as you say you do?..."  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do! Why do you ask?" He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"Then love me..." Aisha sighed into his kiss, wanting nothing more than to be with him, ever again.  
  
"Way ahead of you…" Gene mumbled, still kissing Aisha, and let his hands explore down her back, and pushing up against her. Aisha sighed again, and neither of them saw the door close as they struggled to breathe on her bed.  
  
'Crazy kids' Suzuka smiled a little as she closed the door on the new couple, "Melfina? Why don't we go out and get some tea?..." 


	2. And the Crowed Goes Wild!

Discamler: I don't Own Outlaw Star! so Have a nice day ^_^ :P  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aisha........" Gene moaned  
Aisha stops and looks up at him looks up at him  
Gene blushed "I've never.....Ummm.....Loved a C'tarl C'tarl before......ummmm...... Can you  
warn me about some of the things that ummmm.... might happen?" Gene puts his hand behind head  
  
Aisha looked down and Blushed "I don't... I don't know..." Aisha blushed a deeper shade of  
red "I um... I've never..." Gene sighed "Well there's a first time for every thing!" Gene leaned forward and kissed Aisha  
and started nibbling on her neck. "hmmm........Gene......" Aisha moved tilted her head to give Gene more room. Gene slowly started to pull down her Uniform but Aisha tail rapped around his arm, Aisha mumbles something about how stupid her uniform is and sits up on her knees on the bed, and remove her uniform "That better?...." Aisha said smiling. Gene Nooded and laided back smiling and looking up at Aisha in all her glory. "Your even prettier then When I saw you at the hot springs" Gene said as he then leaned up and Kissed Aisha and left a trail of kisses down to her chest. Aisha closed her eyes and sighed as he did so, blushing at his flattery. Gene stops right above Aisha right breast looking up at her "I'll only continue if you want me to." Gene said with a smile. "Just start slow" she nodded, looking a little nervous at Gene and laying down on her back. Gene nodded and slowly started licking around her right nipple while rubbing the left breast and pushing on her nipple with his thumb. Aisha gasped and writhed beneath him, moaning as he played. Gene slowly began to suck on her right nipple peering up at Aisha who is squirming underneath him. Aisha arches her back, mumbling about how good it feels, pushing herself against him and holding him there "mmmm.....G-Gene......." Aisha studders.  
  
Gene with a lil grin on his face started sucking harder and licking the tip of her nipple and grinned peers up  
to see Aisha eyes glossed over and looks like a cats* "Hu!?..... That was weird." Gene thought   
and continued the assault of Aisha right nipple. "hmmm..." Aisha closed her eyes and grabbed the sheets beneath her moaning.  
Gene Finally switche to her left breast a little worried about Aisha and how she might react. Aisha grabbs Gene's head and pushed him into her Left Breast, arching against him again moaning lightly at the new found feeling. Gene stoped and looked up a lil startled at Aisha but smiles and Goes to her left breast and starts sucking harder. Aisha squirming and moaning out Gene's name and rubbing his back. Gene starts sucking harder and goes to kneading the right breast. Gene peers up at Aisha who is gasping for  
breath and then pulls Gene up and kisses him "No.....m-more.... there..." Aisha moaned. looking at Aisha with concern "Aisha.... I....I'm a little worried that C'tarl C'tarl mating is  
different from humans and with your strength and power......well you might hurt me or kill me"  
Gene said before he kissed Aisha again.  
  
"I would never hurt you" Aisha held him to her and sighed, "And sex is the same with us as with  
you. Humans and C'tarl supposedly had the same ancestral background, splitting off into two  
species with the occurrence of evolution" Aisha said with a slit smile.  
Gene sighed "I'm just a little worried..... As he kissed again Aisha well lets continue and see what  
happens" Gene started kissing down past Aisha belly and to her crotch. Aisha squirms a little bit nervously "W-what....A-are...you....d-doing...do-down....there.." leaning  
up. Gene looking up at Aisha "you will see" leaning up a little with a smerk. she blushes, "But, but I just don't know..." Aisha voice trailed off as she laid back down, Gene smiled and lowed his head to her crotch and slowly starts rubbing it and licking around her  
sex. Aisha closes her eyes and moans out, clutching the sheets once again, "mmpph, what are you  
doing to me" Aisha said with concern. Gene looked up at her and smiled "Foreplay my Love Foreplay!" Gene lowers his head and goes back to her crotch, "hmm," Aisha moans screws up her face, trying to stay calm and collected.  
Gene looked up at Aisha who's Eyes are like a cats again and starts worrying "Crap!... is she  
gonna transform" Gene though with worriment but to his surprise Aisha puts her hand on back  
of his head and pushes him into her crotch.  
"huuu........" was all Gene manage As Aisha pushed harder on the back of his head.  
"please..." she lay vulnerable to him, trying to regain control over herself, "more..." Aisha  
moaned. Gene's only response was to put two fingers into her sex and start pumping them in and out of  
her and the licking of her crotch again more and finds something soft at the bottom of her crotch that looks  
like extra skin and bits it softly seeing Aisha squirm then moan in primal voice "Sweet spot"  
Gene thought and continued the sucking on it. Aisha writhed beneath him, determined to last longer than this. She was stronger than this, she  
wasn't going to just give up, but it felt so damn good. Gene started sucking and nibbling on the nub of extra skin at the bottom of her sex and slowly slides a 3rd finger into Aisha and haveing her sex clamps down on em  
"mmpph... Gene..." Aisha face twists and turns into a variety of emotions as he plays with her, she  
rocking herself against him. slides up and starts sucking around where her clint would be and finds it and locks on to  
sucking and nibbling on it. "mmaaaAAhhhhHH!" *Aisha cries out, squirming around helplessly beneath him. Gene feels Aisha's hand pushing hard on the back of his head "mmmMphh....Aisha.....Layoff....... your  
gonna crush my skull......" Gene mumbled.  
  
  
  
Aisha pulls his head up to hers, kissing him deeply, "stop teasing me"  
Gene sighs "Aisha I was trying to get you pleasured enough before I.....Um....." Gene blushes "Have sex  
with you.....ummm....he..he..." Gene said with hand on back of his head "All virgins have this little thing....." Gene's voice trails off. "It cant be all that bad" she smiles kissing him again  
"not all virgins have a hymen you know" Aisha lets her hand brush his cheek, kissing him again, "we'll just have to see if I got lucky" Gene looks at Aisha raising a eyebrow "ummm....ok.... If you say so.." Gene said removing his pants and laing down next to Aisha in his boxers, In one swift Aisha rolls ontop of Gene and Starts Grinding into him, makeing him moan and squrim around and kisses him as a mound is forming under his boxers. Aisha Laughs Reaches down and grabs his shoulders and starts pushing her self harder onto the mound while grinding into it. "hmmm" Aisha sighed as she rubbed against him, "gotta... get rid of these... damn boxers..." looks up at Aisha who is in a big hurry "owww.........." Gene yelped as Aisha leaves five welts where she just ripped the boxers off with her claws. Aisha pulls away her hand, revealing the welts, and she backs away from him, horrified "Oh Gene, Im so sorry... I" Gene grunts when Aisha runs her hands over the welts. "I cant do this" Aisha starts to cry and gets up off the bed, hiding her head in her hair. "I hurt you" her eyes welling up with tears, "Aisha what's wrong......" You're a warrior how can you not do this! Gene looking at Aisha with confort. Gene walked over and kissed Aisha. "Aisha I'm all Right! it's not gonna kill me! it will just add to the scars I got!" Gene said pushing Aisha's hair out of her face and kisses her. "But I cant.... I won't let myself hurt you!" Aisha Said as a tear rolled down her cheek and she stood modestly covering herself. "Aisha that is gunna be one of the trade offs.... Cheer up if I make it through this then we can do it again!" Gene said as he kissed Aisha pulling her back toward her bed. "I just... I don't want to... Gene I love you..." Aisha cried, holding him close to her. Gene hugs Aisha tight in response. "I love you too Aisha Gene kisses Aisha and his sex brushes past Aishas making her purr and moan at the same time.  
  
  
"mmmMMph" she kissed him again, and smiled lightly, "how do you want to do this?" Aisha said. "well..... Lets just take it slow and easy until we can find out what's gonna happen" Gene said before he kissed Aisha again. Aisha nods knowingly and hugs him again, "I uh.." Aisha blushed "don't really know how to go about this" Aisha giggled a bit. "So could you..." she blushed again and laid down, "well..." Aisha clearly Blushing a very deep shade of red. Gene smiled "For you babe Anything!" Gene kissed Aisha, and spreads her legs apart and slowly enters her, feeling her insides on his member, her walls are rough and feels like there pulling him in. "nngg" Aisha grunts as he enters and wraps her arms around him. Gene stops as he feels Aisha's hymen. Gene looks down at Aisha who's face screws up with pain and hears her whimpering "Aisha... I-I don't want to hurt you....." Gene said while pulling out of Aisha slowly. "No!" Aisha yells! and raps both of her legs around his waist and stops Gene from pulling out any further, "Gene, just do it. And don't stop, not for anything I always wanted to be with you take me!" Gene looks at Aisha then Kisses Her, "I love you" Gene said and Slamed back into Aisha and starts pumping as fast as possible. Aisha cries out in pain for a minute, a tear falling down her cheek and a small trickle of blood draining from her. Gene keeps pumping as fast as possible kissing Aisha "I'm so sorry Aisha!! I'm so Sorry! Gene has Atear rolling down his cheek and starts to slow down when he hears Aisha start to moan.  
  
A small feral smile flashes across her face "I guess I had one after all". Aisha looked  
disappointed, "no, please, don't stop" Gene looks up in surprise and slowly keeps moving in and out of Aisha. "I'm taking it slow so I-I...." looks down at Aisha who  
has a feral Grin on her face and feels her insides clamp down. "Crap what is she plaining" Gene though with worriment again. "I wanna make sure you won't transform or hurt you again....." Gene said. "I cant transform" Aisha said as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down into a kiss once again, "Im using all my energy to do this with you!", Gene Grins "Good!..." as he Starts to pick up the pace.  
Aisha moaned and squirmed trying to get use to the feeling of having Gene in her Gene kisses Aisha and feels her tail rap around his leg. "I love you Aisha I will always love you I hope  
you know that" Gene then lowers head and starts sucking on her right breast.  
  
"I-I-I love you too..." Aisha manged to say inbetween pumps. Gene Grunts and lays ontop of Aisha, "Goto get into a better position......" rolls to where Aisha's on top. Aisha sat limply on top of him, letting him do as he wanted "what is he doing...." Aisha  
thought.Gene looked up at Aisha and leans up to kiss her and stops an asks "are you all right???....." starts rubbing her belly  
When Aisha looked up at him with cat like eyes. This Gave Gene a scare to his bones "Shit......" was all that ran through Genes mind. "Im fine" Aisha replied in a Growl.  
Gene smiles Good you want me to make the move or how about you! Gene kisses Aisha hearing her Growl turn into a purr.   
  
"you first" Aisha smiles and kisses him "aw!... come on Aisha... ladies first" Gene smiles and nibbles on her neck "I'll let you take control this time Besides this might be the only time!" Gene said in a chuckle. "But I don't know what to do..." she blushed, straddling him, "this is a learning experience for me" Gene leaned up and kissed her "you mean for both of us!" Gene Broke the kiss with a smile. "Aisha Just follow what I did and we'll be fine" Gene said with his Trade mark smerk  
"Plus!...... You'll remember this and be able to do this with out my help" Gene said squeezing her butt, makeing Aisha giggle. Aisha looked at him uncertainly and kissed Gene again, trailing kisses down his jaw to his chest. Gene smiles "just let your self go Aisha your body will do the rest...." Gene laughed a bit seeing Aisha acting like a kid at Christmas.  
  
Aisha finds Genes member in the moon light and finally got a good look at it. "wow she" mummbled "no wounder Melfina and Suzuka try to get him." Aisha then makes it pulls it up in line with her sex and slides down onto it, taking Gene all the way into her so slightly, Aisha enjoying the frustrated grunts coming from gene. "now you know how I feel Mr. Forplay boy!" Aisha Said sticking her tough out at him in the moon light. Gene grunts and squirms around, and lets his hands roam over Aisha's body. Aisha moaned as his calloused hands passed over her soft skin, sending tingles through her, Aisha raised and lowered herself down on him, pushing all the way down until she felt that she might burst again and again.  
"hannnnn........so...full...."Aisha moaned  
Gene looks up and Grins at the look on Aisha's face "I see you love the new position hu??" Gene Said rubbing Aisha butt makeing her laugh. "wont know till we try all of them" Aisha grins mischievously. "Good Then love... We'll try them all some other time then!" Gene said with a laugh and kiss Aisha, and slowly starts picking up speed. Aisha moans quietly and moves her hips to meet Gene's "mmmm......"was all Aisha managed. Gene Leans up and latches onto Aisha Right breast, Aisha Gasps and runs her fingers through his hair, holding him to her Gene looks up at Aisha smiles, and Starts matching her movements, "Mmmphh,... Gene..." she slammed herself down on him, "more... please..."  
Gene Starts Slamming as hard as possible into Aisha leans down and starts licking his face tastesing him and cleaning away the salty beads of sweat before kissing him as they run down his face, her own mingling with his as she breathed raggedly trying to keep up with Gene.  
Gene slides both hands down to Aisha's hips and helps slam Aisha down faster and harder.  
  
"Gene.... !!" Aisha mumbles as she bounces on top of him, "I feel so... I love you-"  
Aisha screams Genes name begins to convulse, her inner walls closing in around him,  
Gene grunts as Aisha insides Clamp down* "Fuck!!...... I-I.... Love.... Y-you..... too Aisha" Gene kiss her and keeps going for another second. Aisha's eyes roll up in the back of her head as she feels wave after wave of spasms course through her. Gene goes off inside cloesing his eyes and feeling Aisha's inside wanting him to fill her up with  
his precious seed, Gene pumps slowly for another min or so and rolls over to his side still inside her. Aisha mumbling "lets stay like this....." As she starting to fall a sleep.  
Aisha wearily wraps her arms around him and sighs "I love you Gene Starwind" Gene chuckleing and cuddling up to Aisha for the night "I love you to Aisha Clan Clan."  
  
  
A thought Runs through Aisha mind. "What if Gene can get me Pre......NAHHHH!!" Aisha thought. "What if I can get Aisha Pre....NAHHHH!!" Gene thought.  
  
  
But Both didn't know How wrong they where!  
  
If you like the Fix let me know plz! 


	3. The Game!

Chapter 3 The GAME!  
  
  
  
Gene HAD woken up to a load thud comeing from the kitchen and some cursing. Gene mummbled and rubbing the back of his head. "Wondering who would be up at this hour of the morning.  
  
"Huhh?? where's Aisha???" Gene said noticing that he didn't feel Aisha body against his any more. Gene wonder where Aisha was, finally got up and went down stairs to see Aisha Cooking???????  
  
"Bubbaaaahhhhhh......" was all Gene Managed to say, he Was stunned to see Aisha Tring to make Pancakes. "Thump!!...... Thump!!..... Thump!!...... WAMMM!" With All the Loud Noise Starteling Aisha she ran over to find Gene on the floor knocked out.  
  
30 Mins Later Gene Came to. "huh What happend.... Owww and why do I have this huge ass headeak." Gene goarned as he rubbed the bump on the back of his head. Aisha just miled as Jim said "you Fell down the Stairs num nuts" who was Typing at the computer"  
  
"Hey No One asked you Blonded haired midgit wanna be!." Gene yelled back, Suzka and Melfina Came walking back from the store as Aisha Was hugging Gene. Suzuka And Melfina Smiled and scuted past and sat down in the Kitchen. "I was So close to having him!!" Pouted Melfina,   
  
"No I was Close! said Suzuka." "I had him in the plam of my Hand!", "Riiiiiigggghhhttt................." said Melfina rolling her eyes at Suzuka. "What ever, He was So Mine then Aisha Had to take him!" Suzuka and Melfina Both said the Same question of,   
  
"what does Aisha have That I don't!" Suzuka and Melfina both looked At Each other in a stair off. Gene Walked into the kitchen "what are you two doing??" Gene Looking Puzzled, Suzuka Truned and smiled At Gene. "Nothing....." Said Melfina, who got up to clean some dishes. "O ok..." said Gene   
  
Who walked off with some pancakes. "Weeeeeeeewwww....." That was Close!" Said Suzuka. "yah no Joke!" Exclamed Melfina. Both Suzuka and Melfina Trun to see Aisha Looking at both of them Realy Pissed! "Oh Shit..." both Mefina And Suzuka Said, "Aisha clamed A little then spoke.  
  
"I over herd your lil Coversation. And lets just put it Short and simple You Try and Take Gene Away from Me and I'll kill both of you! got it!" Aisha Poniting at both of them, and showing her fangs. "He's mine Stay away from him!" Aisha Growled "As for Jim why don't you two fight over him!" Aisha ponited at Jim. With that Aisha Grabbed her 2 plates and went off to eat. "Well now we Diffenly can't get Gene" Suzuka said While poring her self some Tea. "well what about Jim??" Melfina Asked. "Well the races is on for him!" Suzuka said with a mischives smile!  
  
  
  
"Gene Had been Sitting on the Couch laying back after just Finishing his pancakes as Aisha Walked in to the din, with two 10 stack high 1' foot around pancakes coverd with butter a syurip all over them. "I'll Never Under stand where you put it all Aisha." Gene Said Smiling. Aisha Put the two plates down and smiled pokeing at her stomic. "in My Belly silly!" Aisha Said leaning over and kissing him and truned to her Pancakes and started eating.  
  
Gene sat shakeing his head, "Oh well Guess I'll never know!" Gene said looking up at the ceiling. Gene dozed off for about 30 minutes or so when he herd Jim yelling about something that Suzuka was doing, Gene Tried to sit up but noticed that Aisha Had fallen asleep on his chest. Gene could only smile As Aisha let out a few purring noises and rubbing her face into his chest every now and then, all Gene could do was Smile  
  
Gene Sat up right and picked Aisha up and carried her to there Room, (Notice Not Just Aisha's Gene and Aisha's! :P) As Gene Laied Aisha down and started to walk away She was mummbleing "don't go please Gene" He Stop And he came back to her sitting down on the bed next to her, and putting his hand on her belly and rubbing it. "I'm here..." Gene said in a soft voice. Aisha respones was to start purring anf rap her tail around his arm. Jim Ran into the room yelping "Crap Gotta' Hide Gotta' hide!" Jim truned to Gene and ran over Diving over Aisha and Landing on the bed waking.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JIM!" Aisha was Chewing Jims head off when Suzuka and Melfina walked in whats with all the Commotion. Aisha truned and looked at both of them and spoke. "Jim here woke me up as I had just got confertable" Aisha kicked Jim out of the room hearing him makeing a thud on the floor. Aisha then truned to Melfina and Suzuka "Now then you two out!" Aisha pointed "and take you lil blond hair midgit!" Aisha stod eyeing Jim! Suzuka and Melfina both picked up Jim and carryed him down stairs Aisha truned around to see Gene Laughing his ass off! "So you find that funny!?!" Aisha standing with her hands on her hips. "Yes and I also Find you cute when you get mad" Gene said rolling onto the bed. Aisha Smiled and walked over and jumped ontop of Gene "Now this Time I get to do the Forplaying to you!" Aisha Smiled and laughed.  
  
  
  
I know this ones short but Hey Im not all that good! so get off my Mer-Cruiser! 


	4. The Doctor!

Disclamer: I don't own Outlaw star!!!!   
  
  
  
  
Aisha Awoke late that night sick to her stomic, She had just bearly made it to the Bathroom when she started throwing her guts up. All the Heaving and gagging woke every one up every, expeat Gene Who was snoring like a freight train. Aisha Had her head in the tolit pukeing and moaning "Why am I so Sick" Aisha said before pukeing again.  
  
Suzuka and Melfina walked in and tried helping Aisha from feeling so sick, Jim on the other hand wasn't have such a easy task of wakeing Gene up. "Come on nuckle head wake up!! Aisha Sick!!!" Jim was getting fusterated the more he tried the anger he got. Finally Jim went down stairs and got Ice water and came back up lugging a bucket full of it, and comenced to poor it all over Gene's face.  
"AHHHH..., SHiTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gene jumped up sokeing wet and shakeing truned to find Jim Laughing his ass off holding the bucket. "Why you little...." Jim Took off running toword the bathroom with Gene in hot persuit. "Come back here you lil runt Im gunna kick your ass from here till next month!" Gene aid before sliding to a halt when he saw Aisha pukeing her guts up.  
  
Gene walked trough the door and stop thinking for a moment "Ohhhh...shit...." was all Gene managed to say. Jim and Melfina both looked up at him and Suzuka trun and just gave Gene A grin of your in for it now! Both Jim and Melfina where looking at Gene "what is it Gene.." Jim said with worriment, "I think....I think Aisha is Pre....Pre....pregnant!" Gene said. "thats impossiable! Jim said She's a diffrent race!" Jim said. "No C'tarl C'tarl where once like us Aisha told me but due to diffrent climtes, wars, and evaloution diffrences they evouled into C'tarl c'tarl of today." Jim truned to Aisha "is it true Aisha" All She manged to do was only nod before pukeing again. "but why where we never told this after the peace treaty was signed at the end of the wars??" Jim asked. "Because....." Aisha Said trunning to jim and sitting up on the toilit whipeing her mouth clean with the back of her hand,"The C'tarls C'tarls where to proud to admit that we where the same as terrans at one ponit, To proud to admit that we where loseing the war!" Aisha said with tears starting to form. "You don't know what it's like living in fear that one day every thing you love can be destroyed in a heart beat!" Aisha started flat out crying. "Whats wrong Aisha...." Gene asked As he kneeled down in front of her, and hugging her.  
  
"I.......I...I" Aisha studderd "lost my Brother in one of those stuiped battales!, he...he was on watch when the planet he was on was totaly Distroyed buy terrans buy some Kinda of missle almost 1/3 of are population was gone! because of one missle! thats when 3 days later we signed the treaty. We made our selfs out to be all big and bad when we are not much diffrent from you and Gene Jim" Aisha Finally started to calm down. "but how are you so much stronger, faster, and better than us in almost every way??" Jim Asked. "it's with the way me eat we have such a high motabolism that it doubles every thing but it also makes us eat that much more." Aisha said still haveing a few tears run down her cheek before she broke down Crying again and holding onto Gene like he was leaving her. "Shhhhhhhhh..... It's ok Aisha nothing is goning to happen while I'm around." Gene Said before kissing her and carrying her back to bed and helping her fall back asleep.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
**********************************************Next moring around 12P.M*****************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gene And Company where out front the Doctors office with Aisha Clenching onto a Lamp post with Gene pulling at her. "COME ON AISHA!... YOU HAVE TO GO!" Gene said and finally pryed her from the poll and cominced to pull her into the doctors office. "I don't Want to see that Doctor! I don't Want to" Aisha Whined! "Come on Aisha........ we need to see if you truely are pregnant!" Jim said helping Push Aisha into the Door. "NO! NO! NO! NO! I'm Not going in there!!!!" Aisha Pouted! "Gene Finally walked up to her and got face to face and pulled her into a deep kiss and while Aisha was to surprised and in a daze to do anything, Gene Simply picked her up and carried her in.  
  
Aisha sat for the next 1/2 hour trying to get into Genes pants. "Aisha for the thouandth time no! were in public damn it!" Gene said makeing her sit back down. *DAMN IT THE ONE TIME I TRY AND GET HIM TO DO IT WITH ME SO WE CAN LEAVE HE WON'T* Aisha Mentaly scremed and started to pout. Finally the doctor walked in and called Aisha name out, Aisha truned and started pouting "no needles! NO NEEDLES!" and tried to run out the door but Suzuka convinantly placed her wooden sword in the right spot triping her and allowing Jim and Gene to drag Aisha buy her feet onto the Back of the Doctors office ^_^; "Is she Always like this??" the Doctor asked, "not unless you say the word Needel" Jim said Smileing with that Aisha was trying to pull her self away from Jim and Gene  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*********************************************2 hours later*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Aisha comes out from the doctors office rubbing her butt where she just got a Shot from the Doctor. "Great Gene Another mouth to feed! and ontop of that it's got to be half C'tarl C'tarl, I don't even want to know the money we are gunna have to spend" Jim pouted at Gene. Gene Truns and smiles at Jim "well then... looks like we'll just have to get jobs!" Jim Looked at Gene "I dont need this!!!!!!" Jim started crying.  
Gene started Laughing. "ohh Gene" Aisha said in a to sweet to be good voice "Just for the lil doctor vist, Tonights Gunna be a long night for you!" *o_O;* "Crap...." Gene moaned and hung his head, Both Melfina and Suzuka smiled at Gene.  
  
  
Gene: Well are story has just begun! *cough..Cough...no thx to the arthor...Cough..Cough*  
  
R.Focker: What was that!  
  
Gene: nothing! nothing! anyway I try and get a Steady job for Me, Aisha and the baby!  
  
R.Focker: *pulls Aisha off to the side and whispers somthing and makes her eyes light up*  
  
Aisha: Gene get back here! We got Some more Time left Lets Do at it Again!  
  
Jim: thats right Lover boy! * Aisha boots Jim in the head sending him flying off the screen*  
  
Aisha: Who asked you MIDGIT!  
  
Gene:Oh boy -_-; Next Epsoide! Gran Theft Lou!! you better get ready get Ready!!! 


End file.
